Down the Rabbit Hole
Down the Rabbit Hole is the fourteenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eightieth episode overall. Summary CHARLIE BEWLEY FROM “TWILIGHT” GUEST STARS AS ONE OF THE FIVE HUNTERS - On the island, Damon has an ugly run-in with a hunter named Vaughn, and realizes he is one of The Five. Stefan confesses his true feelings about the possibility of becoming human again to Elena. When a stunning new piece of information about the cure is suddenly revealed, it changes the stakes for everyone. Jeremy helps Bonnie recognize what is real and what is an illusion, and Shane is comforted by a woman from his past, Caitlin. Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline and Tyler find that their attempt to translate the code on the Hunter’s Sword is futile without help from Klaus, who has his own reasons for wanting to solve the puzzle. Plot Cast Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *David Alpay as Atticus Shane *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn Guest Cast *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane Special Guest Star *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Co-Starring Cast *John Gabriel Rodriquez as Massak Quotes Promo: :Vaughn: "My name is' Galen Vaughn and you better start talking''."' :'Stefan: "Everyone's here because they wanna be." :Shane: "We're gonna raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was." :Jeremy: "Take my hand. I'll get us there." :Vaughn: "Your friends will be the end of you." :Damon: "You don't know my friends." '''Webclip #1 Elena and Stefan Talk on the Beach : (Rebekah is roaming the beach trying to get service on her cell phone and spots Stefan and Elena) : Elena: "And once again everyone's life is in danger looking for this cure because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire." : Stefan: "No. Everyone's here because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves too." : Elena: "Stefan why didn't you tell me you wanted the cure for yourself?" : Stefan: "I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it? I've seen every side of vampirism. There is the power, the misery, the guilt, and in the long run, the good parts kind of suck too." : Elena: "Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but what I'm asking is why didn't you tell me?" : Stefan: "Because it had nothing to do with you. I mean, you know how much I wanted a human life with you. Being human myself, being normal -- that's something I've wanted long since before I met you." : Elena: "Well I'm glad you told me now." : Stefan: "Yeah. What's a deeply buried personal secret between friends, right?" : Elena: "Between friends? I like that." : (smiles at Stefan and reaches for his hand as Rebekah watches in the distance) Webclip #2 Caroline and Elena's Phone Conversation : (Elena and Caroline talk on phone. Rebekah and Stefan eve's drop on Elena's side, while Klaus eves's drops on Caroline's.) : Caroline: “Tell me you’re not serious.” : Elena:'' “I wish I weren’t. When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were both gone, too. Shane needs Bonnie in order to cast the spell and Jeremy’s tattoo in order to find the cure, and he managed to sneak them both out from under our noses.”'' : Caroline:'' “Well where is Damon in all of this?”'' : Elena: “We had an argument. I thought he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, and we saw signs of a struggle.” : Caroline:'' “Meaning what?”'' : Elena:'' “Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him!”'' : Caroline: “Do you think Shane took him?” : Elena: “No, he’s not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise. He must have someone….or at least a few someone’s helping him.” : Caroline:'' “I’m so sorry I wish I was there to help.”'' : Elena: "Maybe there’s something you can do from home."'' : ''Caroline: "Anything, tell me!"'' : ''Elena: "Well, Shane’s looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy’s tattoo, but we just can’t translate the map."'' : ''Caroline: "Unless you get the Hunter’s Sword from Klaus…"'' : ''Elena: "Exactly."'' : ''Rebekah: "He’ll never give up the sword."'' : ''Stefan: "Yeah, but if anyone’s going to get him to give it up, it’s Caroline."'' : ''Rebekah: "He will never give up the sword, not even for Caroline. He’s terrified we’ll use the cure against him to make him mortal, and even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t want any of us to derive a moment’s worth of happiness from being human."'' : ''Stefan: "Well maybe he doesn’t have to give it up. I mean, Klaus is stuck in Elena’s house because of Bonnie’s spell. He can’t go anywhere. There are only so many places you can hide a three-foot piece of metal."'' : ''Caroline: "I’ll find it, don’t worry. Just e-mail me pics of Jeremy’s tattoo. I’ll find the sword, and I’ll call you back."'' : ''Elena: "Thank you, Caroline."'' : ''Klaus: "Need my help with anything, love?"'' : '''Caroline:''' ''Nope."'' : (Caroline leaves the Gilbert House while Klaus looks offended) Australian Promo: : Rebekah: "'There's something you should know about the cure."'' : ''Shane: "This....is the spot."'' : ''Elena: "She's here."'' : ''Stefan: "Who?"'' Soundtrack Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x14 Promo "Down the Rabbit Hole" (HD)-0|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x14 Extended Promo "Down the Rabbit Hole" (HD)|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries Webclip 4x14 - Down the Rabbit Hole HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries - Give Up The Sword Clip|Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 4x14 - Australian Promo )|Australian Promo The Vampire Diaries - Jeremy Is Killed By Silas|Little Gilbert Pictures TVD414A_0016b.jpg-a7c338a3-t3.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo7 500.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo2 500.jpg TVD4140082b-1889213024465280554.jpg TVD414damon rebekah.jpg|Damon and Rebekah Vaughn.jpg|Vaughn Vaughn torturing Damon.jpg|Vaughn torturing Damon rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg vaughn2.jpg Damon 4x14.jpg 73551_490484070993823_868725153_n.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.14 - Down the Rabbit Hole - Promotional Photos (5)_595_slogo.jpg 205768_491529630889267_161904822_n.jpg|Rebekah and Stefan 414_1.jpg 414_2.jpg 414_3.jpg 414_4.jpg 414_5.jpg 414_6.jpg 414_7.jpg 414_8.jpg 414_9.jpg 414_10.jpg 414_11.jpg 414_12.jpg 414_13.jpg 414_14.jpg 414_15.jpg 4x13clip-01.jpg 4x13clip-02.jpg 4x13clip-03.jpg 4x13clip-04.jpg 4x13clip-05.jpg 4x13clip-06.jpg 4x13clip-07.jpg 4x13clip-08.jpg 4x13clip-09.jpg 4x13clip-10.jpg 4x13clip-11.jpg 4x13clip-12.jpg 4x13clip-13.jpg 4x13clip-14.jpg 4x13clip-15.jpg 4x13clip-16.jpg 4x13clip-17.jpg 4x13clip-18.jpg 4x13clip-19.jpg 4x13clip-20.jpg 4x13clip-21.jpg 4x13clip-22.jpg 4x13clip-23.jpg 4x13clip-24.jpg 4x13clip-25.jpg 4x13clip-26.jpg Shocking Realization.png 4x14bts.jpg|Behind the scenes tumblr_mi8wrxilz81rddkw0o2_1280.jpg|BTS 414 tumblr_mi8wrxilz81rddkw0o3_1280.jpg|BTS 414 Damon and Vaughn tumblr_mi8wv5ETDX1rddkw0o2_1280.jpg|BTS 414 Steven McQueen tumblr_mi8wv5ETDX1rddkw0o4_1280.jpg|BTS 414 Steven and Jose Molina Sword.jpg Damon-leash.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-14-21h43m46s181 (1).png 379223 587811877898169 227729428 n.jpg After Jeremy's Death.png VD414HD 0677.jpg VD414HD 0981.jpg 500px-Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg Bonnie4x14dying.png 24304 10151534102279416 268202942 n.png Shanemassakheadstone.png Jeremy-tomb.png Caitlin-tomb.png Sheila-tomb.png Bonnie-Jeremy-tomb (2).png Bonnie-Jeremy-tomb (1).png Trivia *Antagonists: Galen Vaughn, Silas, Atticus Shane and Katherine Pierce *This is the last episode of the Silas Chapter. *Katherine Pierce her long-awaited reappearance. *Katherine Pierce fed Silas with Jeremy's blood consequently killing Jeremy and reviving Silas. * leaves town, since Klaus is free and after him to kill him. *Though Damon threatened to kill Vaughn, this would have caused the Hunter's Curse to be put on him, though he may not have meant it literally. Continuity *Katherine was last seen in Homecoming, ''though she appeared as an hallucination in ''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. Behind the Scenes TBA Cultural References * The title is a reference to adventure. ** "'''The rabbit hole" is where The White Rabbit jumps down and Alice follows. In the tunnel there are many objects and things, and the walls are filled with books and jars. It resembles a tall and thin house. The objects in the tunnel appear to be floating, and in the bottom of the tunnel there is an armchair full of dry leaves. References *Summary - http://www.ksitetv.com/vampire-diaries/vampire-diaries-4-14-down-the-rabbit-hole-description/19088 See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4